high school love
by Lander
Summary: it's the begining of a new shcool year people falling in love but also people trying to braek it to. beta wanted
1. Chapter 1

Summery: ok this is a high school story and their will be a lot of different pairing with the oc I made Sean Bronnor and Naruto so enjoy and r & r

_**Authors note: this as you can tell from the name is a high school fanfic, and at points thought this story I will let you the reader chose what happens by voting just to let you know I don't like Sasuke that much so their may be some Sasuke bashing**_

_**Lander lurching story in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 go**_

**Chapter one the first day**

Naruto is woken by his alarm he gets up and sleepily turns the alarm off, "first day of a new year I can't wait to see Sakura" he thinks as he jumps out off bed grabbing his towel and a change off clothes, he heads for the bathroom and turns the shower on and jumps in, "I wonder if she been thinking of me" he thinks with blush coming to his face, when he is finished he jumps out and dries himself off before changing into his clothes which are black jeans and a orange sleeveless shirt he then goes into the kitchen and grabs his favourite food instant ramen and turns the kettle on and sits at the table in the middle of the room thinking about his love Sakura, "I can't believe I didn't' get to see her all summer damn summer home work." When he finishes his ramen he picks up his bag and heads out his front door to the bus stop which is right out side his apartment block,

"Yo Naruto what happened over the summer I didn't see you at the skate park" a teen asks he is about the same height as Naruto but has long brown hair half way down his back with shades of blonde mixed in,

"Soz I got caught in the summer home work, so what you been up to then Sean?"

"I didn't really go to the skate park that much ether I have been hanging around with Tenten"

"You to have been seeing a lot of each other lately" Naruto says with a smirk

"S-so what if we been hanging around with each other" Sean stutter trying to hide his blush

"Just say it all ready"

"Say what?" Sean replies blushing even more

"Your dating her aren't you"

"Yes we are and if you spread your be in big shit"

"Calm down congratulations mate"

"Thanks how is Sakura any away"

Naruto looks sad and replies "I haven't seen her with all my home work and then she went on holiday"

"Don't worry your see her soon the bus is coming and she gets on the bus a few stops after us"

"Yeah you're right and so does Tenten" Naruto says looking at a smiling Sean that gets on the bus before he does.

A few bus stops a head a group of girls are standing together the group include Ino Sakura Hinata and Tenten

"s-so did a-anyone meet some one o-over the break" Hinata ask, Tenten blushes and all the girls look at her

"Oh my god Tenten do we know him" she nods

"I-it's not my c-coarsen is it" she shakes her head to tell them

"Its Sean"

"What happen to make you go out with him?" Ino asks

"No one made me we got close over the break."

_Flashback_

Tenten is working at her fathers shop cleaning the shelves and Sean is at the counter getting his food for the week when he turns around he sees Tenten working "hey what you doing here" he asks puzzled

"It's my fathers' shop so I work here"

"That's cool I hope to see you in a bit Tenten"

"Ok hay could you pass me that boxes over "

"Sure no problem but it cost you"

"What just to pass me a box"

"Yeah just a friendly talk on your break"

"Why"

"Well lets see I moved here half way through the school year so for some reason not a lot of people want to talk to me the only friends I have is Naruto and Sakura"

"Sure my break is in five minutes"

_End flash back_

"We started to talk and then we meet each other over the break and we went on a few dates"

"How many dates" Ino asks

"We go out every weekend"

"I'm happy for both of you" Sakura says with a smile on her face

"Hay how are you doing with Naruto any way" Tenten asks

"Good but I didn't get to see him all summer some of the sansei gave him all the work he had to cach up with to do in the summer, I hope he didn't' forget me" as Sakura says this she looks sad

"Have you been drinking stupid or some thing forehead girl he his head over heels in love with you"

"You really think so Ino pig"

"Ask him yourself here comes the bus"

Sakuras head shot up as hearing this. All the girls get on the bus trying to get seats when they notice Sean and Naruto lying over a bus seat each and their bags on another one when the boys notice the girls they get up and move their bags Tenten sits next to Sean and he puts his arm around her making her blush while Sakura sits next to Naruto and Hinata and Ino sit together

"Tenten where were you last weekend I thought you wanted to help me get some new clothes" Sean says as he points to what he is wearing which was blue jeans a black t-shirt and a Nike cap on backwards "sorry Sean I got caught up in things at my dads shop and he was out ill"

"You should of called me I would have come over and help out and any reason to see you" Sean says with a grin on his face

"That's so sweet Sean" Tenten replies and gives him a light kiss on the lips making him blushes and she rest her head on his shoulder

"He is so corny" Naruto whispers in Sakura ear getting her to give him a smack

"Ow that hurt"

"It was supposed to any way did you get all your work done?"

"Yes"

"When did you finish it?"

"About a week ago ow that hurt to" as he got another smack from Sakura

"You had all week and didn't come and see me?" she ask sadly

"Sorry cherry I thought you were on holiday that week as well but I have been thinking about you ever since the last day I saw you."

_Flashback _

It was their last day of school year

"Do you have to go with your family to see more family?"  
"yes I have to like you need to do that work" she replied

"but what if I need you help and what if" he pause for a few seconds "what if I miss you you're the closest person to my heart" at that moment she came up to him put her arms around his shoulders and started to kiss him he replied by putting he hands around her waste and pulled her closer to make the kiss even more passionate, receiving a moan of pleasure from Sakura, when they break the kiss they rest their foreheads on each others.

"I will miss you to no matter what happens you're my boyfriend and nothing will change that"

"And you're my girlfriend and I won't let anyone change that" he replied receiving another kiss.

_End flashback _

They sit on the bus holding hands till they get to school. "Naruto lets go and find out what class we are all in you girls stay here and we will go and find out where you are as well"

"Ok Sean wait up then" Naruto yells after Sean

"I hope we are in the same class don't you" Ino say

"t-that would be g-great" Hinata replies

"I hope I'm with Naruto this year" Sakura think

"I hope I'm with Sean this year" Tenten thinks,

Naruto and Sean make their way to the front of the crowd in front of the bulletin board they look at the board hoping the same thing as the girls are hoping and they are happy to see they are

"Yes I'm in the same class as Tenten and the others as well" Sean says looking at Narutos who look a little pissed "yo Naruto what's up"

"You didn't read all the names that are in are class"

"Huh!"

"Look again Sean"

"Ok let's see we got Shikamaru, Chouji"

"Keep reading"

"Neji and Sasuke"

"Their the ones"

"What about them they seem nice although last year to me"

"Yeah but you weren't dating Tenten last year"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Damn your dummier than me"

Hey which what you say Naruto"

"Fine I'll tell you at the beginning of last year Tenten was dating Neji and he still has a thing for her so keep an eye out for him"

"Got it come on lets head back to the girls".

When they get back to the girl they tell them they are all in the same class and they head off to find their class Sean ask Tenten to wait behind as he wants to ask her some thing "what is it Sean were be late for class if we don't go now"

"I just want to tell you that Neji is in are class and Naruto told me you had a thing with him last year"

"So! Sean what's the matter" Tenten ask worried

"I don't what to lose you"

Tenten smiles and give Sean a hug and a light kiss on the cheek "I'm with you now, you won't lose me and the thing Naruto was talking about was just a thing it lasted about a week"

Sean replies the hug "ok then let's get to class as he grabs hold of her hand and they walk to class and watching all this was Neji.

When they get to class they find two seats next to Hinata and they sit down a few seconds later Neji and Sasuke followed by their fan girls come in and sit on the other side of the room as they wait for their teacher to come "we best do something as Kakashi sensei is always late"

They all take out books on different things Sean and Naruto take out books on skateboard tricks Sakura and Ino take books out on beauty Tenten takes out a book on how to run a good shop and Hinata takes one out on how to over come stutters they all read their books for about fifteen minutes till their teacher comes in with his face in a orange book "sorry I'm late I-"

"Got cough up on the path of life we know" all the class shouts

"I guess I have used that one before oh well right for the rest of this lesson you can do what you want and leave me alone" he say sitting at his desk not removing his visible eye from his book "does that mean we can leave the class room" Chouji ask stuffing his face with crisp (I'm English we call potato chip crisp over here)

"Yeah sure do what you want as long as I don't have other teachers coming to me saying your coursing trouble" he says still not removing his eye from his book.

Sean and Tenten get up and go out of the class and Neji gets up to follows when Naruto gets in his way "leave them alone Neji you had you chance with her and you blew it"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sean is one of my best friends and I won't let you ruin what his got ok" Naruto replies angrily.

Sakura gets up and grabs Narutos hand they walk out as and Neji just sits down and smashes his fist though the table "you will have to pay for that you know" Kakashi says still with his face in his book but you can tell he is smiling "this class might be fun this they might even get me to show up on time" he thinks.

"Naruto would it be all right if we go and find Sean and Tenten I need to speak with her"

"Sure I think they headed this way" he then takes Sakuras hand and they set off to find them but after looking for them for the rest of their spare time the bell rings

"Oh well I guess I'll see her in my next class what do you have now Naruto"

"nothing I got a free period now so I'm go going to the skate park hopefully Tsunade didn't close it as said she would" he grins at Sakura and runs off and Sakura heads of to her next class.

_**Ok that's the first chapter done what do you think it has take then a lot longer to Wright than i thougth it would. This is also the longest chapter I have written so r & r p.s. anonymous reviews are also allowed and if you want anything to happen let me know and I mite add it.**_

_**Lander over and out**_


	2. trouble in the skate park

_**Authors note: OK here's the second chapter and you can tell from the first chapter that Naruto and Sean are skaters so I thought I should do some research on skateboard moves but the only way I can do that is by playing the only Tony hawks game I have which is the first one and utube so sorry if some of the move are out dated.**_

_**Lander launching story in 5, 4, 3, 2 1 and go**_

**Chapter two trouble at the skate park**

Naruto runs out of the school doors taking the skateboard of the back of his bag and throwing it on the floor and jumping on it and starts to head for the stake park in school grounds.

When he gets their he looks around "where the hell did you go Sean" he thinks when he hears some one

"Yo Naruto move I learnt a move to do going down the stares so move"

Naruto does move just in time as Sean goes by fly over the stairs and does a trick Naruto has never seen and lands it heading of into the skate park

"Hay Sean wait up" Naruto says jumping on his skateboard as he reaches the bottom of the stares, when he caches up with him Sean is riding the half pipe

"Sean what was that move"

"It's called a melon" he replies doing a hand plant

"Cool but I thought you said you didn't get to the skate park so how come you learn a new move"

"By reading about it"

"You can't learn a move just by reading it"

"Well that was the first time I did that move and it went great so explain that" Naruto just shut up

"What ever any way where were you and Tenten go? Sakura wanted to talk to you"

Sean stop and gets off the half pipe "we were in the music room"

"Oh making her hit does high notes were you" Naruto says with a perverted look in his eye

"Dude stop hanging around Jiraiya his turning you into a pervert"

"Sorry so what were you doing"

"She asked if I liked anything else from skating"

"Please tell me your first answer wasn't her"

"Dude you know me to well but anyway I took her to the music room to play the guitar"

"You play the guitar"

"Yes why would I say I play the guitar if I didn't?"

"I just never knew"

"Well yes I do and we were their for most of the lesson."

Sakura is sitting down in the class as she is waiting for the sensei to arrive as Tenten comes though the door

"Hay Tenten sit over here"

"Sure thing Sakura"

As Tenten heads of to sit next to Sakura a few minutes later Hinata come in as well as Ino and sit by them "so where did you run of to I wanted to talk to you" Sakura asked "I had Sean show me what else he was interested in" Tenten replied "so what did you want to talk about" Tenten asked

"I want to talk about Sean"

"Why"

"Your one of my best friends I don't want anything to happen to you".

Tenten sign "fine what do you want to know about him"

"What's his family like"

"Haven't met them"

"What do you mean you haven't met them" Ino asks

"He lives on his own, his family move around a lot so he decide to stay here"

"OK my next question is where were you before this class me and Naruto were looking for you"

"We were in the music room" Tenten replies

_Flashback_

Sean and Tenten are running down a hallway "Sean where are we going?"

"You wanted to know if I like anything else apart from skateboarding so I'm going to show you" Sean say as they stop in front of the music room and head in, "this is my second favourite thing playing music" he says grabbing a guitar and sits down "so what do you want to here"

Tenten starts to think "play listen to your heart"

"OK" Sean says as he starts to play (I'm not going to write the song down and if you don't know it type it in utube its great). When he finishes he put the guitar down "what do yo-" he gets cut of half way as Tenten jump at him and kiss him on the lips once they stop she sitting on his lap "I take it you like my playing and singing" he say smiling and blushing "yes I do" she say as she kisses him again

"You know if any other teachers catch you be in trouble" they turn around to see "Anko sensei" they both say and then notice the position they are in as Tenten jumps up fast "you know you shouldn't be in here" Anko says with a smirk on her face "sorry sensei it my fault I was"

"Just try to get further than second base" Anko butts in

"No Anko sensei" Tenten shout as she grabbed Sean's hand and runs out of the room.

_End flashback_

"Well that m-must have been e-embarrassing" Hinata says as Ino just bust into laughter. Back at the skate park Naruto is doing a manual and Sean is doing kick flips over a ramp "Naruto can we talk to you shouts a boy with his hair up so it looks like the top of a pine apple "sure what's up Shikamaru"

"We thought we should tell you a lot of pissed of people are coming this way"

"What why?"

"Let's see you and Sean have taken two of the hottest girls in the school off the market" Kiba replies

"But I was dating Sakura since last year way are they coming for me"

"Well guess who leading them" Chouji say grinning

"Who" Naruto asks

"Rock lee"

"Oh shit Sean we got to get out of here some people are pissed of at us" Naruto shout running to where Sean is

"God can't I go to one school without being chased away" Sean say as he runs to the back exit with Naruto "should we go with them and help them" Kiba asks

"Nah I got clouds to watch" he say walking off in the other direction "on the other hand RUN" Shikamaru shouts and runs the same way as Sean and Naruto, when Kiba and Chouji turn around and see why thirty guys standing at the entrance of the skate park "right behind you" Kiba shouts as he starts to run

"Do we have to run" Chouji asks they catch up with Sean and Naruto.

The four girls are come out of their class room as they see all five boys jumping over a wall

"w-what's going o-on with them?" Hinata asks

"Only one way to find out" Ino say as she starts running and so do the rest of the girls.

_**OK that is chapter two done and now you get to vote do you want Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru to become main characters in this story and if so do you want them to have girlfriends so R & R**_

_**Lander over and out**_


End file.
